Holby Awards
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin...No pairings, just a bit of fun! Actually, I lied, chapters 4 onwards will have a bit of Jac/Joseph and Maddy/Linden, due to Woody2792's and my obsession with them XD
1. Intro

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings **

Chapter 1: Intro

The doctors and nurses of AAU, Darwin and Keller had gathered in the bar for an award ceremony, if you could even call it that. It had been Maddy's idea, she wanted to have a laugh and had concocted the idea with Michael.

The week before, they had decided on categories, and had rounded up the votes. Even they didn't know the final results as the CEO had locked them in her office in sealed envelopes that could not be opened until the actual ceremony.

Everyone had chipped in to get the little trophies made, because they could all do with a little more fun in their life.

The Categories were:

Rear of the year female

Rear of the year male

Funny boy

Funny girl

Party animal

Party pooper

Male flirt

Female flirt

Hard Worker male

Hard worker female

Serial monogamist male

Serial monogamist female

Most popular registrar

Most popular consultant

Most popular nurse

Wild child

Scariest male

Scariest female

Most admirers male

Most admirers female

Craziest moment

Most loveable

Fave couple

Drinks in hand, everyone gathered round the bar as the music began to play.

'Presenting, this unique hosting pair, please welcome to the stage, Michael Spence and Maddy Young'

Everyone whooped for their friends. Michael and Maddy made their way onto the stage.

'Would the owner of a dark blue BMW please rush out to the car park, your car is about to be clamped,' said Maddy calmly into the microphone.

'DAMMIT!' yelled Michael, preparing to rush out the door.

Everyone laughed.

'Gotcha!' yelled Maddy.

'Really funny Madz, you almost had me there.'

'Because it wasn't in the script I'm holding, right?' replied Maddy sarcastically.

This was met by applause and laughing yet again.

'Right, so, everyone, do you know why we're here?' asked Michael.

'We're here to get hilariously drunk and take the mick out of people for the awards they win tonight?'

Everyone whooped.

'Yes, that and recognise achievements in our departments and reward them.'

'Jesus Christ, the Director of Surgery is back! All bow down to him, worship at the feet of the boss man!' mocked Maddy.

'Right, let's be moving on, shall we have the first category Maddy?'

'I do indeed think we should,' said Maddy. 'What one is it again, I forgot?'

Michael slapped his forehead in mock frustration.

'It's in the script!!!!'

She looked.

'Oh yeah, this should bring a few laughs!'


	2. Category 1

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings **

Chapter 2: Category 1

'_Right, let's be moving on, shall we have the first category Maddy?'_

'_I do indeed think we should,' said Maddy. 'What one is it again, I forgot?'_

_Michael slapped his forehead in mock frustration._

'_It's in the script!!!!'_

_She looked._

'_Oh yeah, this should bring a few laughs!'_

'So, everyone, the first category is Rear of the Year.'

'There is both a male and female winner for this award,' said Maddy.

'Right,' said Michael. 'First we have the female rear of the year 2009. I'm gonna open the envelope now, and say a little bit about this woman.'

The sound of the paper envelope opening can be heard by all.

'This woman, I have to say, is hot! When you see her, you can't help but check her out. I've seen 10 year old boys do it, and heck I've seen pensioners do it. She didn't let having a kid stop her in any way, so let's give it up for Connie Beauchamp everyone! She is our rear of the year 2009!'

Connie laughed as she walked up to the stage to claim the award.

'C'mon then Mrs B, give us a speech,' encouraged Maddy, as she gave her the mini trophy.

'Well, this is weird, getting an award for rear of the year. Thanks to everyone who voted, and I'll be keeping an eye out on who's watching and sue them for sexual harassment. Thank you all.'

She was wolf whistled as she left the stage. She put an extra swing in her hips to show off the rear that they loved so much.

'Well Done Mrs B,' said Maddy. 'Next we have the male rear of the year.'

She opened the envelope.

'This man is slightly arrogant about his looks and is a bit like the country's answer to Casanova. He holds his power as fiercely in the board room as the bedroom, and I'm not speaking from experience, but give it up for Mr Michael Spence!'

'You're kidding me right?' said Michael.

'No, I'm utterly serious,' replied Maddy cheekily.

'I just wanna say, I am not arrogant about my looks, and I'm not like Casanova!!'

'Are too, are too,' yelled the audience.

'Well, thanks to everyone for voting, and noticing obviously.'

'Coming up next we have......'


	3. Category 2

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings **

Chapter 3: Category 2

'Coming up next we have......Funny Guy and Funny Girl,' announced Maddy.

'Winners of this category will have to tell a joke or find another way to make us laugh,' continued Michael.

'And if not, you don't get your award,' finished Maddy.

'Oh my god, harsh,' replied Michael.

'Anyway, first we have the funny guy. I have the result in the envelope right here, and before I say who it is, I get to describe him.'

She opened the envelope.

'I swear that this man knows every single bit of food related humour there is. I don't know how he manages to do it, but somehow he does; although I don't think he sets out to be so funny. You can't help but love him, give it up for Elliot Hope.'

Elliot gasped as he heard his name. He was definitely not expecting to win one of these awards; it took Connie threatening him with castration to go. He only came because he knew that, as one scary woman, she wouldn't hesitate in carrying out that threat.

He wandered aimlessly up to the stage, and was given his trophy and a kiss from Maddy, followed by a handshake from Michael. Everyone started to chant 'Speech!'

'Ummmm, I guess I have to do something funny now. I actually would like to tell a little story. And I hope that it doesn't embarrass some people, although it might, and if I'm lacking genitalia after this, you know Connie got to me. It was Connie's first proper night out several months after Grace being out of the woods. Grace was with Sam, so her friends outside of work, and me of course, organised a night out. We ended up in Tolioli's.'

Everyone moaned.

'You've heard of it then? Slightly weird place, but we thought, oh well, it's an experience. Little did we know, it was a gay bar. Now, you know me, nothing against gay people, none of us did. We had a good night, and the drinks were indeed flowing. Connie, having no choice but to be sober for her pregnancy, at this point was about doubly drunk as we were. She accidently entered herself into a lesbian beauty pageant. So, we just sat there and watched her as she paraded around in her underwear and sung Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Thanks for the award people, thank you and good night!'

Everyone laughed their heads off until they were blue in the face; even Connie saw the funny side to it. She didn't actually remember all the details, but her friend Craig had videoed it and put it on YouTube. 'Girl's Just Wanna Get Drunk and Make Idiots of Themselves' was the most popular video on the whole of youtube for 2007. So she had no choice but to remember when Craig sent her a link.

Maddy and Michael were practically wetting themselves and couldn't contain their laughter.

'Oh my God,' said Maddy. 'What an experience that must've been!'

'You know what, I haven't laughed like that for ages.'

'Next we have the Funny Girl, and I hand you over to Michael to tell you a little bit about her,' said Maddy.

Michael opened the envelope.

'This girl is widely known all over the hospital for her drunken behaviour. Although, even when she's sober, she is such a laugh that she had to get this award. Let's hear it for Miss Madeline Young!'

Maddy was hysterically laughing by this point and fell off the stage.

Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably.

Maddy stood up quickly and picked up the microphone.

'Got you. There's my funny thing. Thank you to everyone for voting!'


	4. Category 3

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, this chapter has a hint of Maddy/Linden.**

Chapter 4: Category 3

'I can't believe you just did that,' said Michael in response to Maddy's 'comedy moment.'

'Well it made them laugh. It's time to move on people,' replied Maddy.

'Next we have the Party Animal/Party Pooper category,' said Michael.

'For all those who don't know, the party animal is the life and soul of the party, the ultimate hardcore partier, the drunkard of the group,' informed Maddy.

'And the party pooper is a drip who doesn't know how to have fun,' finished Michael.

'True true,' agreed Maddy.

'So, here in this envelope are the results for party animal. This girl is perfect for this category, she is the only girl who has managed to drink Maddy here under the table. Give it up for Miss Donna Jackson people, the voted party animal of Holby.'

Donna made her way up to the stage, a look of pure shock on her face.

'Oh my God, I actually won an award! I can't believe it!!! Thank you everyone!'

She trotted back to her place, where she was met by high 5's and wooping!

'Well Done Donna, next we have the party pooper award,' declared Maddy.

'And Miss Maddy here will tell you a bit more about this person,' continued Michael.

Maddy opened the envelope. Once she saw who it was, she tried desperately to stifle a giggle.

'Something funny Madz??' asked Michael.

'Indeed,' replied Maddy. 'Okay then. This person has never been on a night out with the team, preferring to stay in their office and work a bit more, or go home and work, depending on what's on tv. I wouldn't call him a drip in so many words, but he is unsure of how to have fun. In fact, the only fun I've seen him have is when he insulted Jac to tell him that he doesn't like gingers. A priceless Kodak moment. You've probably figured out by now that our party pooper is none other than Mr Linden Cullen.'

Linden made his way up to the stage, collecting his trophy.

'Very funny people,' he said. 'If you really think that way about me, you would object to me buying the next round, right?'

'Oh no,' said the audience.

'Thought so,' replied Linden.

He shook Michael's hand and kissed Maddy on the cheek.

'You didn't say I was a drip last night,' whispered Linden into her ear.

Maddy blushed furiously.

'Maybe I should prove it again tonight,' he said in response to her silence.

The audience roared again with applause and wooping with laughter. Linden stepped down from the stage and moved towards the bar.


	5. Category 4

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 5: Category 4

'Next in the big bad world of Holby Awards we have the hard worker award,' said Maddy.

'There is one award for male and one for female. I'll pass you over to Maddy here to tell you more about the female winner of this category,' finished Michael.

'This lady is queen of overtime, mistress of paperwork and dedication with a capital D. One of Mrs B's protégés, give it up for Jac Naylor.'

Everyone laughed as Jac walked up to get her award.

Joe had made her come along and see this, he thought it would be fun, but she wasn't so sure. They'd only been back together for a little while, and she didn't want to push it by saying no. And here she was, award winner, ridiculed for working hard.

'Speech! Speech!' chanted the crowd.

'There's nothing wrong with working hard. I worked hard to get my job, and to get my man whilst doing my job. Now I have both, I'm deliriously happy, so I don't even care that this is the swot award. Thank you all!' said Jac.

Joseph smiled. It took one hell of a woman to work through the annoyance so present in her walk up to claim her award.

Jac half ran back to her table, giving Joe a passionate kiss once she had sat down. Screw it, she was determined to have a good time tonight.

'Next we have the male hard worker, and I hand you over to Michael to tell us a little bit about this person,' said Maddy.

'Okay, this guy is pretty hard working by anyone's standards, even the number one workaholic would be worn out by this guys working antics. I rarely see him out of his office or on the wards, so give it up for Ric Griffin!'

Everyone wooped as Ric made his way up to the stage.

'Thank you for voting everyone! It's nice to be recognised for all the work that I do!'

Everyone groaned.

'Wow, that was a boring speech, anything better?' said Maddy anxiously.

'Um, no, but I could have your job?' said Ric mock seriously.

'HEY! That's my job!' said Michael in mock retaliation.


	6. Category 5

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 6: Category 5

'So, anyone know what's coming next?' asked Maddy.

'No, that's why we're here!' said Michael condescendingly.

'Right, slipped my mind. According to my little sheet here, next we have the best couple award,' replied Maddy with a cheeky grin.

'This year has been the year for love, lots of couples have got together, and suddenly everyone's singing can you feel the love tonight?' said Michael.

At his mentioning of all the couples that had got together, Maddy looked longingly at Linden. A few short weeks was all that they had experienced together, but it was the best of her life. For once, she was truly happy and found someone who truly understood her. He returned her loving gaze, feeling more complete than he had ever felt since losing Olivia.

Apparently, she had been staring into Linden's eyes for a little too long, and Michael started to say, 'Madz, interrupting some thoughts?'

'You gotta love the Lion King,' said Maddy in reference to the song.

'Boy were you late,' Michael replied cheekily.

'Michael is gonna tell you a little bit about this couple, and then I will announce who it is.'

'We like to share that way,' joked Michael.

The audience laughed quietly.

Michael opened the envelope slowly.

'Oh my, I have to say I was not expecting that. I didn't even know that this couple were actually together, but I've seen their chemistry and flirting, and you seriously have to take a cold shower after watching them interact. Apparently the others noticed, or its a ploy to get them together. Over to Madz to announce the best couple in the hospital.'

He passed the envelope to Maddy, grinning like a happy fool, thinking about what would happen once she's read out the names.

'Why do you look so happy?' said Maddy. 'No, wait, it's not happiness, it's anticipation. Hmmm, I'm pleased to announce that the best couple in Holby are...Me and Linden? That I was not expecting.'

'Well by further ado, let's get them up.'

Everyone cheered as Linden walked up to the stage and took his place by Maddy's side. They were both extremely embarrassed and blushing.

'I don't know why we got this award,' said Maddy. 'It's not as if we're together.'

'Are you sure?' said Michael.

'We're sure,' replied Linden level headedly.

'Are you really sure?' quizzed Michael.

'YES!' part yelled Maddy.

'Because I'm not convinced,' replied Michael.

'Oh for God's sake!' yelled Linden, scooping Maddy up and kissing her passionately. 'We're together, and we're in love!' he said after putting her down, wrapping his arm around her waist. 'Happy now?'

Everyone cheered and Linden took his place back at the table.

'Well,' said Michael. 'I gotta say, I think the Party Pooper's come out of his shell.'

'Oh you have no idea,' whispered Maddy.


	7. Category 6

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 7: Category 6

'_Well,' said Michael. 'I gotta say, I think the Party Pooper's come out of his shell.'_

'_Oh you have no idea,' whispered Maddy._

'I have no idea?' asked Michael in confusion. 'Jesus Christ, I sure as hell can imagine.'

'Don't you dare,' warned Maddy, glaring at him.

'Ouch, that look hurt you know. Linden, watch out for this one, she's got my balls in an iron vice,' said Michael.

'Actually, she reserves that privilege just for me,' shouted Linden from the audience.

'Ewwww, too much information,' whined Michael.

'Anyway, next we have the scariest male and female,' said Maddy, trying to ignore Michael.

'After what has just happened, I definitely think that Maddy should get the female one...' said Michael, poking his tongue out at Maddy.

She returned his cheeky gesture with a smile, this had been such a fun night.

'Well, I have the female winner in this envelope, so I am gonna tell you a little bit about her,' said Maddy. 'Well, for sure she isn't me, so here's a little more info about her. She is feisty, determined and definitely very scary. I wouldn't cross her, believe you me. Michael tried, and she castrated him without a second thought, so there are no balls for my iron vice, lucky Linden. Give it up everyone for Connie Beauchamp!'

The crowd nervously laughed as Connie made her way up to the stage.

'Scary, eh? Good, that's what I should be. See you all at work bright and early tomorrow. If not, see how scary I can be.'

'Ooooohhh' remarked the audience, half knowing that she would exercise that threat if need be.

She sat back down fairly quickly.

Michael said, 'Now we have the scariest male. This guy could probably take me on, if he's in the wrong mood, he is very very scary. I'm being serious here, give it up for Ric everyone!'

The room laughed and went silent when Ric didn't get up to receive his award.

'Where'd he go?' asked Maddy in confusion.

'Huh...maybe the party pooper award should have gone to him?' he stated.

'I'll give it up for Ric!' shouted Linden, earning a cheer from all of the audience.

'Well that's settled then,' said Maddy.


	8. Category 7

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 8: Category 7

'Right ladies and gentleman, boys and girls...'

'And Michael,' added Maddy, earning a giggle from the audience.

'My my my, we are in a Michael-bashing mood tonight. PMSing are we?'

'Ever thought I just don't like you,' said Maddy with a wink and a smile.

'Did you just give me a wink and a smile?' asked a freaked out Michael. 'What would Linden say?'

'I sure did Michael. And isn't that a really old song? A Wink And A Smile? And I'm sure that what Linden would say to me at this moment cannot be said out loud, for fear of scarring people for life or making them mentally ill at the thought,' said Maddy grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

'Ewwwww! Butt Naked Linden! My eyes!' squealed Michael.

'I shall say no more, my work here is done. We now move on to the most popular award,' stated Maddy.

These awards are given out to the most popular consultant, registrar and nurse,' continued Michael.

'We start with the most popular consultant. The most popular consultant should be a hit with their colleagues, respected and loveable. Which are not qualities you possess Michael!' she began to shout as she saw Michael give a grin that yelled 'Wow, this is so me!'

'Dammit, I do. Who in here loves me?' he asked enthusiastically.

The room went silent, until Linden shouted, 'I love you Michael!'

'Linden, how many times have I told you I'm not into men? And with your girlfriend in the room. Shame on you Linden.'

'I'm sorry Michael, I know it was meant to be a secret. By the way, Ric told me to tell you that you left your lube at his place, and is next Thursday after work ok?' shouted Linden, remarkably not under the influence or insane. He was being funny. SHOCK HORROR.

The whole audience erupted in laughter, practically falling off their chairs.

'IT's all coming out now,' said Maddy. 'While you all recover, I will announce the most popular consultant. He is a man, I'll tell you that much for now. He is one of the nicest men alive, and is always very supportive to his junior doctors, which is probably why everyone voted for him to receive this award. Raise the roof for Mr Michael Spence!'

The audience froze in fear. Michael jumped a foot into the air.

'Haha Maddy, I got it!'

'Ummm no you didn't. I lied to see what you'd do. That jump was hilarious. The ACTUAL winner of this award is Elliot Hope, so give the man a round of applause.'

Elliot toddled up to the stage and arrived breathless.

'Whoa, this is great! 2 more awards than I expected. Thank you everyone!'

He sat back down and Michael started talking again.

'Well Done Elliot. Next we have the most popular registrar. This guy, yes it's a guy again, is much happier now he's back in a relationship with the woman he loves. Before, he was kind of in a dark place, and quite snappy, but that's a thing of the past. So give it up for Joseph Byrne!'

Everyone applauded as Joseph made his way up to the stage.

'Thank you everyone for finding me loveable and the rest of that stuff. And Michael, I'd just like to say that I'm sure you're very loveable, maybe we'll have to find that out one day,' he said with a wink.

The whole audience carried on laughing hysterically again, and Michael looked seriously disturbed.

'LINDEN! Are you getting all the men to hit on me? Will you stop that? I'm starting to feel kinda weirded out,' he said.

'THAT'S THE POINT!' chorused the crowd.

'Can we carry on now?' he replied in response to their taunts.

'Right, we now have the most popular nurse. Nurses are the back bone of the NHS, they do the groundwork that the doctors can't be bothered to do. The voted most popular nurse should be inspirational to the others, friendly and good to work with. Michael's gonna tell you a bit about them.'

'Well, they're a she, for starters. And I'm not sure that she's here, but I'll go on anyway. She has had a lot of things go wrong for her, but she's always been there for her colleagues and been an astounding role model to the younger nurses. Give it up for Faye Morton.'

'Well, she's not here, but we'll give it to her next time we see her,' said Maddy.

The audience applaused as Maddy placed the trophy back on the table.

'So, who will our next victims be?' said Michael with a Dracula-esque voice.

'Hmmm, well we have...'


	9. Category 8

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 9: Category 8

'_So, who will our next victims be?' said Michael with a Dracula-esque voice._

'_Hmmm, well we have..._

The Serial Monogamist!'

'Serial monogamist? As in serial dater? Never single? Player?'

'Got it in one Michael. Pumping yourself to receive this one?' she teased lightly.

'Hmmm maybe,' he replied. 'Maddy is gonna tell you about the male serial monogamist of the group.'

'Well, let's see. He's 5ft 9, graying hair, dark skin, always in a suit, and....not here. Well, we'll just have to embarrass him at work tomorrow. Married probably more times than I have fingers, and that just gave it away big time. Even though he has left the building, give it up for Ric Griffin!'

People clapped quietly.

'PARTY POOPER!' they yelled in unison.

'I'm agreeing with you there everyone. I think total humiliation tomorrow will be the only compensation,' said Michael with a hearty laugh.

'Sooo, we now have the serial monogamist female, which Michael will give a little more info about her,' said Maddy.

'First, I gotta say that this category isn't very funny. We've had lesbian stories, falling off stages, gay jokes and total embarrassment. We need humour people!!'

'I couldn't agree more,' said Maddy. 'Maybe you should sing Michael?'

'I could do, but you'd be cheering, not laughing,' stated Michael proudly.

'I doubt that very much, I heard you in your office,' replied Maddy neutrally.

Michael blushed crimson red at her comment. The audience howled with laughter.

'There we go,' said Maddy, pride present in her voice. 'Now let's get on with it. The female serial monogamist will be announced by Mr Lobster...I mean Spence,' she stuttered with a giggle.

'Right,' he said with a squirm and a cough. 'This woman is the embodiment of this category. She's always got a new bloke, but is always having them one at a time, which is good I guess. She's a great girl and such a laugh, round of applause to Donna Jackson!'

Donna squealed as she practically sprinted up to the stage to claim her prize.

'I won again!' she exclaimed. 'This is the most I ever won before. The first thing I have won since who can drink the most tequila. Naturally I won! GO ME!'


	10. Category 9

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 10: Category 9

'We are getting closer to the end people,' stated Maddy as if the thought had just hit her.

'Oh no!' exclaimed Michael. 'We've had such a good time.'

'I know. It's been really fun. We are now entering the final 5 awards...So do you wanna know which one's next?' replied Maddy.

'Yeah!' chorused the audience.

'Well,' continued Michael. 'We now have the flirt award!'

'Do you wanna just take it now, or should we wait until later?' asked Maddy cheekily.

'Oh haha,' said Michael heartily. 'Anyway, the flirt award goes to the male and female who use their sexuality to get what they want, who flirt for fun, who are a hit with their patients and colleagues, someone to have a good banter with.'

'I agree,' said Maddy. 'Especially in the company of a fine man like yourself,' she said huskily, edging closer to Michael.

'Stop with the flirting woman! Your boyfriend is in the audience!'

'And he wants a threesome!' yelled Linden.

'Didn't we already do that?' enquired Michael mockingly, deflecting Linden's comment.

'Sorry, I forgot!' yelled back Linden.

'I must say boys that your banter is amazing,' said Maddy.

'Anyway, I am gonna tell you a little bit about the female flirt,' said Michael. 'She is, a lady, obviously, a flirt, kind of a given, and is feistily sexy. I've been the victim of her charms myself, amongst others. Give it up for Mrs B once more!'

She made her way to the stage slowly, and by doing this kept all eyes on her.

'Hey again, thanks for voting. And Michael, see me after class,' she said, making the last part extra vivacious.

'Yes Ma'am,' he said.

'Good,' she said. 'Anyway, thanks everyone, and Michael will get his comeuppance!'

'I'm sure he can't wait,' said Maddy, as Connie returned to her seat.

'Well, that was an experience,' said Michael.

'I think you'll be feeling that experience later,' said Maddy suggestively.

'I know that for sure,' replied Michael.

'So, I get to announce the male flirt and tell you a little bit about him. He's good looking, and he knows it, he's egotistical, conceited, big-headed, basically arrogant rephrased many times. Yours for the mickey taking, Michael Spence!'

The audience fell about in hysterics at Maddy's introduction.

'Well, well, well...' said Michael. 'Maddy may just be psychic!'

'Oooooooh!' squealed the audience.

'Want to get to the 4th from last one?' asked Maddy.

'Yeah!!!!' exclaimed the audience.

'Well, we have the.....'


	11. Category 10

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 11: Category 10

'So guys, we are down to the final 4...dun dun dun!' said Michael.

'Our 4th from last award is the most loveable,' continued Maddy.

'The most loveable person is someone that is always there, a good friend, a confidant, the shoulder to cry on, generally the friendliest person that City Hospital has to offer,' said Michael.

'Awww Mike, you're making me well up here,' joked Maddy.

'Right, my glamorous assistant Madz is gonna tell you a little bit about this guy or gal.'

'Assistant, my ass!' exclaimed Maddy. 'Anyway, this person is a guy, I can tell you. He is always there for everyone, and loved by all. Give a big cheer to MR ELLIOT HOPE!'

Elliot gasped and practically sprinted up to the stage.

Breathless, he said, 'Oh My Gosh! I cannot believe how many awards I have got today. I love you all, thank you for dubbing me loveable.'

'I love you Elliot,' declared Linden from the audience.

'Linden Linden Linden, may I suggest drinking less? I know you're curious but please, your girlfriend is in the room,' replied Elliot coolly with a giggle, setting everyone off.

'Well done Elliot, we are now entering the final 3!' said Michael.

'It's the final countdown!' sung Maddy.


	12. Category 11

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 12: Category 11

'_It's the final countdown!' sung Maddy._

'Enough with the 80's,' said Michael. 'And anyway, where you actually alive then?'

'I'm wounded,' said Maddy. 'I'll have you know that I was, hmmm, 2 years old when that song came out?'

'Wow!'

'Anyway, we can move on from my age!' exclaimed Maddy.

'Linden you cradle snatcher!' yelled Michael. 'You're like 12 years older than her!'

'Wow, I had no idea!' yelled Linden back at him.

'Would the 2 most annoying males in my life so far SHUT UP so that we can move on?' asked Maddy impatiently.

'Okay,' replied Linden and Michael in unison, bowing their heads.

'Right, thank you,' said Maddy now that it was quiet. 'We now have the Most Admirer's Award.'

'It's kind of a given. If people fancy you, if people wanna get you into bed, if you've got a romantic stalker, this is the award for you!' continued Michael.

'So, the male one, I will let you know a little bit about him once I have opened this envelope,' said Maddy, opening the envelope in slow motion, earning a giggle from the audience.

Stifling a giggle she said, 'Well, two words, actually 4, describe this man. Arrogant consultant Michael Spence.' As she spoke, she emphasised each word, punctuating them sharply.

'What the hell Maddy?' asked Michael. 'You're having me on aren't you?'

'Michael,' said Maddy. 'I assure you, this is no joke.'

'I don't believe you,' he stated.

Showing him the letter and laughing at his gobsmacked reaction, Maddy had proved her point.

'Well Mikey,' she said, giving him the mini trophy. 'Aren't you full of surprises tonight? And admirers,' she said coolly.

'I will so totally laugh if you get the female one,' replied Michael snarkily.

'Well, here's the envelope, you tell me.'

He opened the envelope slowly, peering into it and frowning.

'Well, it's not Maddy. I can safely say that this woman is one of the big boys of surgery. She is like me with paler skin and breasts. With her feisty good looks and flaming hot attitude, give it up for Mrs Beauchamp!'

Cool, calm and collected, Connie walked up to the stage, all eyes on her.

'Admirers? Well well well,' she stated huskily. 'One of the big boys of surgery? Ahh, alas, I am not a big boy of surgery, they're just my play things. And with regards to Michael's comment that I'm like him with paler skin and breasts, we are astronomically different. For instance, Michael doesn't have my attitude, he's just like a little school boy. No feist at all. Thank you everyone!'


	13. Category 12

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 13: Category 12

'We now enter the final 2, our next award will be...' said Maddy, trying to drag it out.

'Oh for God's sakes MADELINE,' enunciated Michael. 'Our next award is the craziest moment award.'

'Alright MICHAELA, calm down,' said Maddy, purposely using the feminine form of his name. 'The craziest moment award is basically for the person, or groups of people, who have committed the most random and insane acts this year.'

'I'm thinking that after tonight, it should go to Linden,' said Michael coolly.

'You hate me coz you ain't me!' remarked Linden in a gangster voice.

'Oh my God,' replied Michael as Maddy blushed.

'Anyway,' said Maddy, trying to compose herself. 'I am going to tell you a little about this craziest moment, and old Aunt Michaela here will tell you who the award is going to.'

'Aunt Michaela my ass,' commented Michael.

'If you wish,' replied Maddy with a wink. 'Right, this scenario for the craziest moment. 2 students, 2 nurses, a deck of cards and the loss of clothing. It could only be STRIP POKER!'

The audience whooped.

'And the people that this award goes to is....Maria, Oliver, Penny and Daisha!' exclaimed Michael loudly.

Everyone laughed hysterically as the 4 people got up to claim their trophy.

'Say a few words,' encouraged Michael.

The girls shoved Ollie forward to the microphone.

'Uhhhh,' he stuttered. 'To be honest, I don't actually remember this.'

'Let me tell you what happened,' said Maddy.

'You were there?' asked Michael.

'Yeah,' she said. 'Anyway, Ollie was pissed out of his head by this point, and so was Daisha. Now everyone knows that they have a little thing going on, but it wasn't really moving that fast. So...Penny and Maria thought that it would be funny to get them playing strip poker...'

'Oh my God,' groaned Ollie.

'OH MY GOD!' exclaimed Daisha from behind.

'I'm still reeling from the fact that Penny suggested it...Does she get her kicks out of seeing her brother naked?' said Michael, earning him a hit from all of the girls.

'HELP ME!' he exclaimed. 'The women are attacking me! Oliver, someone, SAVE ME!'

Ollie just sat there staring into space, whilst Linden jumped up from the audience and ran to the stage, pulling Michael out of the mob whilst screaming, 'I'LL SAVE YOU MICHAEL!'

Once Michael was safe, he ran back to his seat, his arm straightened out in front of him like a superhero.

'Oh MY...' said Maddy. 'He really is drunk.'

'Now that was an experience,' said Michael breathlessly.


	14. Category 13

Holby Awards

**Just a little bit of fun...no pairings...okay I lied, there is some Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph, keep your eyes out! I know I said no pairings, but Woody2792 and I love these pairings sooo much!**

Chapter 14: Category 13

'Sadly ladies and gentleman,' said Michael sombrely. 'This is our last award.'

'Awwwww,' chorused the audience.

'But we end on a high, the Mr and Mrs of the Future Award!' said Maddy enthusiastically.

The crowd whooped, clearly curious about who it would be.

'And whoever wins this prestigious award, this way to a sure fire eternal marriage, will have to sing a romantic song, which Michael and I have picked ourselves. Although, I must say Michael, I have no idea how you are married if you think that the Birdie Song was a love song!' said Maddy sarcastically.

'Well, that wasn't very nice,' commented Michael.

'Moving on from Michael throwing his dummy out of the pram, when he's stopped sulking, he is going to tell you a little about this couple,' replied Maddy, ignoring Michael.

'Fine,' Michael said with a huff. 'This couple have not been together long, but are definitely cute together, even from an alpha male's perspective, like mine. Kept apart for many reasons but now together, please give it up for Jac Naylor and Joseph Byrne!'

Jac gasped as Joseph stood up, lifted her off her feet and carried her to the stage.

'Wow,' she exclaimed.

'What do we have to sing?' asked Joseph.

'You will be singing tonight, Enrique Iglesia's and Whitney Houston's, Could I Have This Kiss Forever.'

'Jolly good,' said Joseph in a posh accent, passing the microphone to Jac.

The music started, and they both began to sing, Jac feeling a bit self conscious at first, but Joseph not caring as he was slightly intoxicated.

_**Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know**_

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could i have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you and taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
Oh baby please

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spend being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever__

Jac had loosened up by the end, and once the music had ended, Joseph fell over.

On bended knee, he looked up at Jac and took out an olive green ring box.

'Jac, my beautiful Jac, I have loved you ever since I first set my eyes on you. We've jumped over so many hurdles and ran so many miles, but we've found each other for eternity, and I am so happy. So Jac Naylor, will you marry me?'

Jac was frozen in shock, and slowly she said, 'Yes!'

Picking up confidence, her yes' got louder and louder, before enveloping Joseph in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart quickly after coughs from the crowd.

Joseph slipped the ring onto Jac's finger, the Emerald stone and diamonds looking stunning against her skin.

The crowd applauded loudly.

'Well, I have to say I was not expecting that,' remarked Michael.

'You and me both,' replied Maddy. 'Congratulations Jac and Joseph!'

The crowd whooped again.

'That is the end of the first Holby Awards,' announced Maddy. 'It has been a right laugh.'

'We will see you next year,' continued Michael. 'For more jokes, embarrassment, drunkenness, homosexual comments and proposals.'

The crowd cheered again

***

Oh No!

We've got to the end!

Thank you to everyone who made this fic possible :D

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story.

Especially thanks to Woody2792 for being there always and generally being amazing.

I love you all, and there will be more fics to come, you can be sure of that.

Merry Xmas Everyone :D x


End file.
